


Isn't That Funny?

by lost_pastelprince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, boyf riends - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_pastelprince/pseuds/lost_pastelprince
Summary: michael gets high and accidentally-on-purpose spills his love for jeremy.it turns out pretty well.





	Isn't That Funny?

Michael layed on his bed, scrolling through Instagram and liking random pictures. A notification popped up, letting him know he had a text from Jeremy.  
jeremy the twink: whats up nerd, im coming over.  
Michael grinned and rolled his eyes, his fingers tapping away an answer.  
alright loser, see you soon  
Debating whether or not to put on a shirt, he rummaged through his drawer, not being able to find. Oh well, Jeremy and Michael were at the point in their friendship where they could lounge around without shirts on.  
A part in his heart wished that they could be more than friends. But he knew that it would never come true.  
Everything about Jeremy made his heart sing. From the way he laughed to the way his shimmered with tears when they watched sad movies.  
Glancing in the mirror, he noticed his face was glittered with a light pink blush.   
The front door clicked open and Michael rushed to greet Jeremy, spinning into the living room.  
“What up, twink?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe. Jeremy’s face was suddenly a deep red, and he managed to stutter.  
“I-I’m not.. Why d-don’t you have a s-shirt on?” the tall boy had a difficult time even searching for words in the presence of his best friend and (possible) crush.  
“I don’t know, didn’t feel like it. Why? Like what you see?” Michael flirted, winking. He didn’t know it was possible, but Jeremy got redder. It made him blush a little, seeing so embarrassed.   
“F-fuck off Mell. I’m going to play Apocalypse of the Damned.” Jeremy stated, walking towards the basement. Michael cheered, following him eagerly.  
“I’m totally getting stoned!” the stoner one cried, sliding down the stairs with ease. Jeremy rolled his eyes, turning on the TV and console.  
“You know I can’t play this by myself.” he called to Michael, who was already smoking. Michael made his way to the beanbag and slammed himself down. They both know how this would end. Michael would get high off his face, start giggling madly, making them lose the game. After that, they’d make stupid jokes and fuck around until Michael passed out and Jeremy would go home.  
Or at least, until this point.  
Halfway through a level, Michael started laughing randomly, giving Jeremy the indication that he was officially high.  
“What’s so funny now?” he asked, glancing over at the shirtless boy now sprawled over the beanbag.  
“It’s just so funny-” he paused to laugh some more, taking a deep breath and continuing his sentence. “I’ve known you for so long, and I’ve never told you that… that I love you.”  
Jeremy dropped the controller, staring wide-eyed and fully flushed.  
“S-sorry, you w-w-what?” Jeremy stuttered, staring at Michael.  
“Oh my god you fucking idiot! I love you. I want you!” the boy yelled, crawling over to Jeremy and putting his face near Jeremy’s.  
“B-but you’re high! W-what if none of this is re’” he was cut off by Michael’s lips on his. He squeaked, but gave into the kiss.   
“I-I don’t know what t-to do with my h-hands.” Jeremy muttered into the kiss. Michael giggled, taking his hands and guiding to his waist. The kiss was messy and not at all perfect, but neither of them would give it up for the world. Michael moved his hands from Jeremy’s neck down to his sides, lifting his shirt up the slightest bit.   
After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, the two pulled apart, gasping for air. There was about twenty seconds of comfortable silence before Jeremy spoke up.  
“How long have you liked me?” he asked, cuddling the smaller one.  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve liked you since I was like twelve!” Michael exclaimed, laying his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.  
“It was only recently that I realized that I liked you. When I went out with Christine, it was always ‘Michael would love this!’ and I knew then that you were more than my best friend!” Jeremy explained, turning himself to face Michael.  
“What does this make us then?” Michael asked, taking Jeremy’s hands and rubbing them softly.  
“Boyfriends? Is that good?”  
“Yeah… boyfriends!” he agreed, smiling widely.  
“Kiss me again?” Jeremy questioned, leaning towards the shorter boy.  
Michael giggled, wrapping his legs around Jeremy’s waist.  
“You’re a dork, you know that?” he asked, slamming his lips into Jeremy’s.

The next day, Jeremy and Michael walked into the school holding hands. Everyone shrugged them off until Chloe noticed the two. She shrieked, running towards the boys, grinning so wide it almost took up her entire face.  
“Are you guys finally dating?!” she asked, jumping up and down. Jeremy gave Michael a look, laughing a little.  
“Yes, Chloe. Michael and I are dating.” he responded, giving Michael a small kiss on the cheek. The short girl let out a yelp, racing back to their group.  
“Did you know Rich and Jake were betting on how long it took us to start dating?” Michael laughed.  
“Seriously?” Jeremy asked, watching Chloe tell the news. From afar, they could Rich yell.  
“Hell yeah! Jake, you owe me twenty buckth, you mitherable fuck!”  
Jeremy and Michael burst out laughing, turning to each other and smiling.  
“Hey, di-” “Ya kn-” the two started to speak at the same time, blushing a little.  
“You go on, what were you trying to say?” Michael offered, smiling with the perfect smile that Jeremy fell in love with.  
“I was just gonna say that I love you… a lot.” Jeremy confessed, grinning sheepishly. Michael laughed, taking Jeremy’s thin hand in his.  
“I was gonna say the same thing. Isn’t that funny?”


End file.
